San valentin, una barian y la cosa 15
by kotori21
Summary: QUE PASARÍA SI COMBINAS SAN VALENTIN CON UN BARIAN


**Entra una chica bajita y una chico mas alto que ella, la chica de test clara, cabello negro rizado, un mechón verde, ojos morados, una botas negras, una shorts negro y una camisa con "koto21", el chico con la piel medio morena, cabello corto de color negro con las puntillas rojas, ojos oscuros, unos jeans negros, unos convers azules y una camisa negra con las letras blancas "el chih"**

**Chih: este especial es con todo nuestro cariño, verdad kotori21**

**Kotori21: chingate me hiciste cambiarle mucho a esta historia**

**Chih: lo se, pero me gusto como nos quedo, gracias a kotori21 pudimos hacer este sueño realidad**

**Kotori21: si, bueno aun así te voy a matar y bueno listo**

**Chih: preparado, listo jamas pero bueno 1…2…3**

**Los dos: Bueno esperamos que les guste este especial y Yugioh zexal no nos pertenece**

San Valentín

Mundo humano

-por favor- dijo vector rogándole a una chica de cabellos grises, en su cabello se hacía unas orejas de gato, ella llevaba el uniforme de la escuela mientras que el su típica ropa negra

-¡NO!- le grito la chica –pregúntale a otra-

Ella se fue y el estaba a punto de llorar, cuando ve a una chica de cabellos verdes con el mismo uniforme que la anterior chica

-eso es- él se paro y corrió hacia ella –ne Kotori- dijo él, ella se dio vuelta y se quedo viendo algo confundía a ese chico –por favor- el se inco –se mi san Valentín- el cerro los ojos en esperanza que ella aceptara

Ella se quedo pensando –claro, solo hay un san Valentín por año- le dedico una sonrisa

2 días antes de san Valentín

Mundo barian

El mundo barian ya se había restaurado, a pesar de eso los barians aun no podrían descansar… y perdonaron a vector (por decima vez), alit y gilag ellos ayudaban a los niños de ese mundo, Durbe con ayuda de merag vigilaban que algo como lo que les paso hace meses atrás no volviera a pasar, Nasch veía que todo saliera a la perfección sentado desde su trono, Misael vigilaba a vector para que no hiciera una broma y arruinara todo y vector aburrido ya que a el no le asignaron una tarea, vector estaba sentado cercas de un barranco, Misael lo vigilaba

-¿Por qué no puedo ayudar?- pregunto juguetonamente vector

-será porque arruinaras todo y tendremos que comenzar de nuevo- contesto Misael en el mismo tono

-tendremos- dijo vector –eso me suena a manada-

-mira, la verdad ya no te soporto, quiero ayudar a este mundo y estando vigilándote no hay mucha acción ya que si solo pongo al dragón más débil que tengo el te vigilaría- señalo a vector –y tú te escaparías y Nasch me mataría- se cruzo de brazos

-Nasch, el solo me odia- dijo triste

-tengo una idea- dijo Misael –hazle un reto-

-¿un reto?- pregunto curioso vector

-si, en dos días será es estúpida festividad humana en la cual tiene que ver algo relacionado con corazones y regalos sosos-

-hablas de san Valentín-

Se encogió de hombros –tu sabes que a mí no me importa esas celebraciones-

Vector se quedo pensando, luego trono sus dedos –le diré que aquel que consiga un beso antes de las 12 de la noche, el perdedor hara la cosa 15-

-la cosa 15- dijo Misael –no es aquella en que…-

-el no ganara- interrumpió vector –yo ganare y el vera que puedo hacer algo bueno-

-técnicamente la cosa 15 no es buena- dijo Misael

-lo sé- vector estaba muy feliz, el se telestranporto hacia el palacio de Nasch, vio a su "querido rey" dormido en su trono con una pequeña burbujita en su cara–hey Nasch- él seguía dormido -¡OH MI DIOS ESTAN ATACANDO AL MUNDO BARIAN!

La burbujita exploto y se sobre salto Nasch–¡COMIENZE LAS DEFENSAS, METAN A LOS HABITANTES EN UN LUGAR SEGURO Y ALGUIEN TRÁIGAME UN SANDIW…!- vio a vector -¡TU!- señalo -¡ ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DESPERTARAS ASI?!-

-esta es la primera vez- contesto vector –te propongo algo-

Vector le conto todo sobre el recto

-la cosa 15- dijo Nasch –que no lo has hecho como 21 veces-

-si da igual- dijo vector –entonces aceptas-

-si porque no- dijo Nasch –hace tiempo que quiero verte hacer la cosa 15-

-oh ok-dijo vector

Ese día paso rápido, el se dirigió hacia su habitación, las paredes negras con rojo, en una de ellas había fotos de sus compañeros barian, la de Nasch tenía un mostacho, su cama era matrimonial con sabanas negras, el se transformo en humano, se lanzo a su cama, el agarro de su mesita de noche una libreta y una pluma, en la hoja escribió "posibles chicas para el 14 de febrero" en ella escribió varios nombre como Gin, summer, kat, en esa misma hoja puso "imposibles, ellas me matarían Kotori, Anna kabom y merag, en donde decía merag había muchos dibujitos como =P y unas cuantas calaveras

-tengo tantas posibilidades- dijo muy feliz –mañana iré al mundo humano- Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta -¿Quién?- pregunto el

-si no me abres idiota veras lo que le hare a tu cara- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

-ya voy alit- el pateo la pared donde había las fotos de sus compañeros, la pared se cambio por una que tenía una hoja con las reglas del mundo barian en la cuales había escrito "tonta regla", el fue a abrir la puerta –pasa alit- dijo en tono juguetón

Alit estaba en su forma humana, entro -¿Cómo es que retaste a Nasch con la cosa 15?-

-quiero ayudar y el no me deja y si hace la cosa 15 el me dirá que ayude al mundo barian- dijo vector con una sonrisa

-si pierdes, me dejas a la chica con que salgas- dijo alit

Alit salió de la habitación, vector pateo la pared y volvieron las fotos, el se acostó en su cama y apago las luces

Al día siguiente

Misales en su forma humana, entro al cuarto de vector, el vio que vector seguía dormido

-no entiendo porque Nasch aun me pone a vigilarte- dijo Misael -¡AHÍ VIENE MERAG, VECTOR ELLA TE QUIERE MATAR!- grito Misael, Vector se sobre salto y cayo de su cama, Misael vio la pared en la cual estaba las fotos de los barians

-no es lo que crees- dijo vector mientras se levantaba

-dime, ¿Qué le haces a mi foto?- pregunto Misael, el agarro la foto del y la vio por detrás, en ella decía "formas de molestar a Misael, decir que es mujer, misa-kun…" –se que tengo el cabello largo pero no es para tanto- seguía leyendo esa foto, luego la puso en la pared

-y, ¿para que me despertaste?- pregunto vector

-dijo Nasch que te fueras al mundo humano para ver si tu plan funciona- le contesto Misael

-pero si el 14 es mañana- dijo vector

Misael le estiro un trozo de papel y salió de la habitación de vector, vector leyó la nota en la cual decía "ve al mundo humano y consigue una cita para mañana, si te dijo esto es porque ya te conozco harás todo a la ultima hora y porque no tiene otra mejor cosa que hacer así que ve al mundo humano, suerte, Nasch"

-va- dijo vector –hasta que me desea suerte- el abrió una portal y lo atravesó, vio todo la ciudad, la torre en forma de corazón, en eso paso un obot

-use su d-gazer para ver los efectos- dijo el obot

El color de su ojos izquierdo cambio a color rojo, como dijo el robot había muchos hologramas de corazones y unos cuantos cupidos, muchas parejas pasaba ahí y se veía increíble

-ah ya veo- dijo vector –a llamarse Heartland así se pone antes del 14 de febrero- El empezó a caminar y llego a la escuela, en esos días la escuela mantenía su puertas abierta ya que ahí se hacia un festival por el día de enamorados, entro a la escuela muchos alumnos estaba decorando, el vio a dos chicas, una de ella tenía el cabellos castaños con un moño rosado grande y la otra el cabello azul corto, el camino hacia ellas -summer- le dijo a la de cabello azul con una rosa -¿quieres ser mi san Valentín?

Ella se enojo -¡MI NOMBRE ES GIN!- le grito

Vector se dio cuenta de su error y se voltio hacia la verdadera summer -¿quisieras ser mi…-

Antes de que terminara la frase summer le dio una cachetada haciendo que él se callera –vamos Gin, que aquí solo hay un tonto- ellas pisaron la rosa

Vector se levanto y agarro lo que quedaba de la rosa, la tira y saco la lista con una pluma –Gin y summer no- tacho sus nombres –ahora la que sigue es kat- tembló, el empezó a caminar, antes de ir con kat intento con varias chicas pero solamente ellas solo se burlaban del, ya mero iban a dar el último timbre del día, el vio a kat

-que tal kat- dijo vector

-Nya ¿a que vienes?- pregunto kat

-bueno pensaba en que mañana será san…-

-olvidarlo

-por favor- dijo vector rogándole

-¡NO!- le grito –pregúntale a otra-

Ella se fue y el estaba a punto de llorar, cuando ve a una chica de cabellos verdes con el mismo uniforme que la anterior chica

-eso es- él se paro y corrió hacia ella –ne Kotori- dijo él, ella se dio vuelta y se quedo viendo algo confundía a ese chico –por favor- el se inco –se mi san Valentín- el cerro los ojos en esperanza que ella aceptara

Ella se quedo pensando –claro, solo hay un san Valentín por año- le dedico una sonrisa, el salto de la emoción -y, ¿mañana que haremos?- ellas tres palabras izo que la mini fiesta de vector desapareciera

-es sorpresa- dijo el sin saber que haría para conseguir el beso –mañana te veré después de la escuela vale-

-que tal antes, mañana es el festival y bueno la gente puede entrar desde las 11- dijo ella

-si- dijo vector con una sonrisa

El se fue de la escuela y se dirigió al parque, en el parque estaba Nasch coqueteándole a una chica, vector se escondió detrás de unos arbusto para escucharlos mejor -entonces- dijo Nasch -¿Qué me dices luna, mañana tu y yo?-

-si- dijo la otra chica sonrojada –mañana en el parque de diversiones-

Ella se fue –porque no sales de ahí vector- dijo Nasch, vector salió de su escondite –creo que pasado mañana harás la cosa 15- Nasch se alego con una sonrisa de triunfador

Vector tenia la boca abierta y se veía que estaba congelado, él sabía que tenía una gran posibilidad de perder, en eso una idea enorme apareció en su mente, atravesó el portal y se fue corriendo primero a donde estaría Misael, se dirigió hacia el palacio, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Misael, en la puerta de su cuarto había una nota "vector si estás leyendo esto es que no quiero que me moleste, quiero descansar así que por un solo día se amable conmigo"

-¡ALIT!-salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraría alit y gilag, con los niños, él se tele transporto a donde ellos estaba, los vio -¡ALIT, NECESITO TU AYUDA!-

-primera cosa ¡NO ME GRITES EN LOS OIDOS!- le grito alit –en segunda, ¿en que?-

-como hacer que Kotori me bese- dijo vector

Alit apretó sus puños –Kotori- dijo algo enojado

-no me mates- rogo vector –solo necesito besarla para que no haga la cosa 15-

-porque no le preguntas a merag- dijo gilag

-merag- dijo vector, el vio a alit tronase sus nodillos, el salió corriendo ya que alit lo estaba persiguiendo, cuando alit ya se había cansado de perseguir a vector, vector se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba merag y Durbe, merag y Durbe estaba dormidos, merag estaba recargada en el hombro de Durbe y Durbe estaba sentado, vector tocio algo -¡MERAG, DURBE ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN BAJOS MIS NARICES?!- Imito la voz de Nasch

Ellos se levantaron rápido con algo de ira a ver quien los había despertado era vector -¿Qué se te ofrece vector?- dijo Durbe ocultando su ira

-quiero un consejo de merag para que Kotori me bese mañana- dijo vector

Merag le dio el consejo, el se fue al palacio hacia su cuarto con un ojo morado, pateo la pare en la cual estaba el reglamento, puso una hoja con algo escrito, "nunca despertar a Durbe o merag", se transformo en humano y se dejo caer en su cama

-mañana- dijo vector muy feliz, el se toco en su ojo-tengo que ponerme algo para que se cure –agarro un frasco con una pomada que decía "dm 2" se lo puso –le ganare a Nasch y poder hacer cualquier cosa- dejo el frasco y cerro sus ojos

14 de febrero

Misael entro al cuarto de vector en su forma humana –enserio, porque yo- se dijo -¡VECTOR AHÍ VIENE MERAG!-

Vector salto asustado de su cama y saco un bate de su almohada –dile que estoy listo-

-0.o ¿para que es el bate?- pregunto Misael

-es para si un día lo que dices es verdad- le contesto, el lo señalo con el bate -¿Por qué me despertaste?-

-14 de febrero, las 10:50- dijo Misael, Vector soltó el bate y salió corriendo hacia el baño luego dio un salto hacia su armario -ponte algo que vaya con este día-

-no me puedes dar un consejo para un beso- Vector se metió a su armario

Misael pateo la pared para leer lo que decían las demás fotos -besa como si fuera la última vez-, salió vector con su traje de su vida pasada –no es fiesta de disfraces- vector se miro y se volvió a meter a su armario, salió con el uniforme de la escuela –el pantalón es aceptable, lo demás no- vector se volvió a meter a su armario, Misael estaba leyendo la foto de Nasch –enserio le dirás que se quite ese pulpo de la cabeza, piensa en algo mejor- vector salió con el jean claro y una camisa roja con unas alas negras en ella, una chaqueta abierta negra y unas botas negras –ese- dijo Misael sin ver la ropa

-este- señalo vector

Misael dejo de leer lo que decía la foto de Nasch –a la ropa, yo te decía que le digieras la número 21, pero se ve bien-

-a la 21 , que es tan feo pero tan feo que su mama debes de dar a luz por cesaría lo ca…-

-si ese- puso la foto en su lugar –te queda 5 minutos para que veas a Kotori-

-adiós misa-kun- dijo en forma juguetona el abrió un portal antes de que Misael le digiera algo, el al pasar el portal vio a Kotori, un vestido rosa estraple con una moño rosado que pasaba por su cintura, un poco arriba de las rodillas, unas sandalias rosadas, ella se dio vuelta y vio a vector, le dedico una sonrisa, vector puso una mano atrás y abrió un pequeño portal del portal salió un regalo pequeño, Kotori camino hacia el –hola Kotori, perdón porque llegue tarde-

-no hay problema- dijo ella –te vez genial-

-tu, te vez hermosa- esas palabras hiso que vector se sonrojara –mi lady- estiro su mano con el regalo –esto es para ti-

-oh gracias- Kotori agarro el regalo, ella miro a vector

-ábrelo- dijo el

Ella abrió el regalo, era un collar de oro blanco con un pequeño rubí en el centro –gracias-

-déjame y te ayudo a ponértelo- dijo vector mientras ayuda a ponerle el collar –pasamos-

Ellos se dirigieron hacia dentro de las instalaciones, el festival era hermoso, música romántica, puesto donde decía beso por un dólar, ellos hablaron por horas, ya era las 5, ellos estaban caminado por el parque, vector hacía reír a Kotori, se sentaron en un banco

-hey Kotori voy por unos helados, ¿de que sabor quieres?-

-mmm…chocolate- dijo ella

El se fue a un puesto de helados, en eso alit se sentó a lado de Kotori

-hola alit-kun- dijo gentilmente Kotori

-Kotori- dijo alit –te tengo que decir algo- alit le conto todo sobre el reto, alit desapareció ya cuando vector se venía acercando

-aquí tienes- dijo vector estirando el helado de Kotori

-¡CON QUE SOY PARTE DE UN RETO!- Grito Kotori -¡Y QUE ES ESO DE LA COSA 15!-

-puedo explicarlo- antes de que vector pudiera decir algo Kotori le quito el helado y se lo puso en su cabeza

-feliz día de san Valentín- dijo Kotori, ella se alego de vector, el vio que le salió unas cuantas lagrimas

El se quedo pensando mientras se quitaba el helado con una servilleta, apretó la servilleta -¡ALIT, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!- el comenzó a caminar y tiro el papel en bote, el iba caminando, de un momento para otro estaba en los muelles, las horas pasaron ya solo faltaba unos cuantos minutos para que el perdiera, el estaba sentado encima de una cabina

-vector- él se dio vuelta al escuchar esa tierna voz de Kotori

-que quieres- dijo algo triste vector –vienes a echarme otro helado en mi cabeza-

-no- dijo ella –quiero pedirte perdón- ella se sentó a un lado del

El forzó una sonrisa –no, déjalo así- la sonrisa desapareció –tienes razón te hubiera contado de que se trataba el reto y la cosa 15-

-por cierto, ¿Qué es la cosa 15?- pregunto Kotori

-técnicamente se iba llamar la cosa 107 pero como solo hay 20 cosa las cuales pueden hacer sufrir a un barian se cambio a 15-

-107- dijo Kotori –es el taquión de Misael, no-

-si, lo demás no te lo puedo decir porque te vomitarías-

Ellos se empezaron a reír, Kotori tembló y vector le dio su chaqueta, -vector que horas son- dijo Kotori

-solo falta un minuto para las 12- dijo vector –voy a tener que hacer la cosa 15-

-vector, eres lindo- dijo Kotori

-¿eh?- movió la cabeza a la dirección donde estaba Kotori, ella se empezó a acercar a vector, haciendo que casi no hubiera espacio pero no paso eso, luego Kotori se paso a su oído y le susurro

-espero que sigas vivo para darte un verdadero beso- en eso dieron las 12 de la noche

Mundo barian al día siguiente

Los barians, menos merag, estaban esperando a la cosa 15 en sus formas humanas

-vector- dijo Nasch en forma juguetona

-si ya voy- dijo vector muy feliz

-¿Por qué vector esta muy feliz?- pregunto alit

-porque Kotori dijo que ella esperaba a que siguiera vivo para darme un beso- a él nadie le iba a quitar la sonrisa menos la cosa 15

Misael entro con un frasco con una cosa café, le quito la tapadera y le puso un popote –que bueno que no somos humanos porque esto si nos mataría- puso el frasco delante de vector –hasta el fondo-

-fondo fondo fondo- gritaron todos los barian al mismo tiempo

Vector le quito el popote y agarro el frasco, se lo empino, al terminar eso aun tenia la sonrisa –es 22 vez y aun así sabe horrible, pero no me quitara el deseo de besar a Kotori-

Misael se acerco a Durbe –creo que el afecto el 14 de febrero, ¿tú que crees?- le susurro

-la verdad tienes razón- susurro Durbe

-no entiendo como vector puede tomarse esa porquería- dijo merag mientras entraba a la habitación con un papel –por cierto, Nasch tienes que ver esto-

Merag le había dado la foto la cual estaba en la habitación de vector

-¡VECTOR!- arrugo el papel -¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!-

Vector solo pensaba en Kotori y como seria el beso y Nasch le dio un puñetazo dejándolo incociente pero aun así su sonrisa no desapareció

**Vector: ¡enserio, la cosa 15!**

**Kotori21: sip, tu sabes que no me caes bien**

**Vector: chingate**

**Chih: descuida a mi si me caes bien y estoy de acuerdo contigo**

**Kotori21: ****¬¬ cállate chih**

**Vector: gracias chih n.n creo que me caíste bien, mejor que esa loca **

**Chih: hey a ella nadie le dice loca, es mi loca y si alguien le hace algo se las verá con… bueno si koto si estas muy loca**

**Kotori21 con un bate: tú te callas, dejen sus comentarios para que ellos dos sigan vivos**

**Vector y chih se abrazan: ¡COMENTE!**


End file.
